galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2221, Year OTT Union Time Line
2221 2220<<<<<<>>>>>>>>2222 *Duro Crete invented *First use of the controversial Spore Bomb Weapon against Freon Targets. *The Assembly of the United Stars of the Galaxy comes together for the first time. *The Ult have completed their vote and created a Government that could officially ask to join the United Stars. The Ult are the first Civilization / Society to join the Union and become Union Member # 0004 *Luna, Mars and Venus are the first former UE Colonies that send independent representatives to the Assembly. Thebes , Petra and Alexandria are also sending planetary representatives. Pan Saran Planets and several Ult Planets do the same. *It is decided that any occupied planet of 1 Million citizens or more can send a Representative. *The Road to Unity association is disbanded and evolves into the Office of Proposals (OOP also known as Citzen Office) *While much has been done to prepare for this change . Many of the details are still worked out. *The United Stars Territory Defense Act spelling out the authorities of the Military is one of the first Acts ratified by the new Assembly.. It establishes the Union Navy, gives Admiral McElligott the lead role. *The Assembly meets at the “Assembly Tent” ,( a Force field bubble with rows of seats underneath.) *The shape and form of the new Assembly building has been approved and construction begins on the Assembly Sphere. *A Spindlar Delegation asks for the Spindlar to be accepted as members on December 22 *The new United Stars Constitution is signed by all Assembly members present and by all 2 Trillion Union Citizens 1 *While all ships switched their prefix to USS. The first official United Stars Space ship is the USS Unity a Saran Battle ship as she is the first ship completed for the new Navy. *The Ult disband their own Government again and adapt Union Law. *Admiral Stahl reports on September 2nd 2221 . “The Freon threat is neutralized, the War is over,” *The Freon War ends with no living Freon remaining. 2 *A naming contest is held for the new Planet and the Entry " Pluribus Unum" is voted to be the new name *Planet Pluribus Unum in the Pluribus System *The Nilfeheim Pirates concentrate on independent colonies, they have heard the news on Element 4. 1 A symbolic act where all Union citizen actually sign a copy of the Constitution at the same time. All 2 trillion Citizen send in a copy of their signed Constitution. The visible part of the Assembly sphere (the Dome) is tiled with 2 Trillion titanium tiles engraved with the signatures of the first 2 trillion citizens. 2 A small number of Freons escape and hide within the Karthanian Space. They develop into the “Special Friends ” the ones that support the Defenders of Gore and many other such subversive groups Following Union Members joined: *0005 Union Member Quadi Peds Union Member #0005 *0006 Union Member Spindlar Union Member #0006 *0007 Union Member Andorians Union Member #0007 *0008 Union Member The New Vril Union Member #0008 *0009 Union Member Zulu Nations Union Member #0009 *0010 Union Member Bellebees Union Member #0010 *0011 Union Member Saturnians Union Member #0011 *0012 Union Member Stellaris Union Member #0012 *0013 Union Member Andorian Devils Union Member #0013 *14 Union Member Sauriens (not to be confused with the Sauron) Union Member #0014 Category:Union Time Line